1. Field
Example embodiments of the following description relate to a method and apparatus for generating coherent light at a wide angle, and a display apparatus using the coherent light.
2. Description of the Related Art
Three-dimensional (3D) display technologies are applied to various image display fields, for example, movies, televisions (TVs), mobile phones, and the like. A purpose of 3D display, ultimately, is to enable a person to experience a 3D effect as if he or she is in a real environment and accordingly, research is being conducted on a large variety of technologies including, for example, a stereo scheme, a multi-view scheme, and the like.
However, since a viewpoint-based imaging technology uses only information on light two-dimensionally (2D) projected in a predetermined point in a space, all 3D light information may not be represented, which may cause issues such as unnatural 3D representation, visual fatigue during viewing of 3D images, and the like.
A holography is representatively used as a technology of restoring 3D spatial light information to the form of real light. Holography may restore light in a space, based on interference, that is, a wavelike nature of light. The concept of a hologram was initially proposed by Dennis Garbor in 1948, however, a holographic display has yet to be commercialized.